Angel
by kilisdwarfprincess
Summary: Lauren is transferred in to Charming P.D. after a slip up in LA; her partner dead in her arms, a pissed off MC and an ATF agent on her back. Charming is a far cry from the city; but it's even deadlier when you're on the right side of the law and the town is influence by the local MC club. CHIBSOC.


**Angel**

**Summary: **Lauren is transferred in to Charming P.D. after a slip up where her partner ends up dead in her arms in LA. Charming is a far cry from the city, but its even deadlier when you're on the right side of the law and the town is influenced by the local MC club.

**Rating:** M-NC17 for adult situations, violence and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action.

**Pairing:** Chibs/OC.

**Author's Note:** I have a massive list of Sons of Anarchy stories to tackle and so while I'm presently sick I decided I'd try and get the first chapters of them all done and posted. All of them are plotted out for the first ACTS so I know where I'm taking them all. Not all of them will be massively long ones either hence why I plotted them out like I did to keep myself on a limit for story so they don't get out of hand. Anyway this is Angel. Miss Tacoma Chapter Three is in works too. This one isn't going to be a massive story. It starts just before the beginning of the second season. Happy, Tig, Juice, Kozik and Chibs are all the front runners for my fics for the Sons.

I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I am oaky with it but think I might have to rework it a little - unsure at the moment. Let me know though if they is anything glaringly bad. I'm trying to do Lauren as the outsider coming in to Charming after a shit storm has just started to settle down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is recognised as Sons of Anarchy. This is purely made for entertainment. No profit is garnered from this work.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Glancing over all the boxes, she sighed. Who would've thought that one person could horde so much junk in their life? Ten boxes had been opened over the weekend; kitchen, bedroom and bathroom essentials only. The rest was going to take a little longer. She was going o work through each and every box like it was spring cleaning.

Her figurines were all packed away into three boxes in the living room; she was going to need a cabinet out in the living room for them. Her bedroom was too small for one.

She jumped up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed her bowl of Cheerios. The television was playing softly on The Simpsons, she had no idea why she'd put them on but it was better than listening to Gus chop away noisily at his dry food in the corner. The big lump had slept all night snoring away at the end of her bed, some damn guard dog he was meant to be.

He looked mean enough; gorgeous pitbull that thankfully was just as intimidating to strangers as his breed called for. She'd trained him well since she'd found him and the rest of his litter in a box in some alley dumpster one night on patrol five years back.

She'd trained and raised all six pups for the first year of their lives and then found them good homes where she knew they wouldn't be mistreated.

She only hoped he didn't go stir crazy in this place while she went to work today. That was a nervous thought. First official day on the job. She wasn't a fan of the Charming PD uniform, she liked wearing street clothes in Los Angeles, liked being a detective.

The memory of three weeks ago was still fresh in her mind; Jacob's blood on her hands, his eyes glazed over and wheezing for his breath until the last gasp.

Her demotion as they'd called it was the worst punishment they'd given next to completely kicking her out of the job. To be fair, she would've taken the option of being kicked out. Transfer meant moving her entire life, meant she had to try and make a new one in a completely new town.

Gus whined, pulling her from her thoughts and she sighed with a smile while slipping off the bench and dumping what was left of her Cheerios into his dish. "Ain't as hungry as I thought."

Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. This town was small, there were no franchise chains on a single corner; no Starbucks, no McDonalds not even a Walmart could be found. It was pretty impressive how the place hadn't been invaded by it all over the years.

The town was cozy and peaceful to wake up in. She hadn't woken up to the sounds of car horns blaring down on the street from her apartment.

Lauren didn't really know what to expect for her first day on the job; probably the mundane task of checking cars on the streets weren't over the parking meter time. She prayed to god she didn't get that job of all jobs. She wanted things to run smoothly.

Hopefully the town lived up to it's name.

Stripping off her pajamas as she headed down the hall, she grimaced as she looked over the tan uniform she was going to have to wear. She thankfully was allowed to wear her old boots so that'd been a bit of a relief.

This was going to have to work, what other choice did she have in the matter presently; it was Charming or bust.

How did things go so far to hell in such a short time?

Scratch that, she knew the answer to that question already, unfortunately.

Chief Wayne Unser had sounded nice enough on the phone when she and her supervisor in LA had talked to him but it could've all been just an act to please the bigger department boys.

Grabbing her gear, she tried to smile as Gus came bounding in and jumped up onto the bed. "Here's to a fresh start buddy."

* * *

Lauren Madden; twenty-nine, pretty little blond thing with blue eyes that Wayne knew took in and evaluated everything round her the minute she stepped into the room. The girl was notorious apparently for having a nasty right arm, crack shot with a gun and a temper that didn't quite match the girl next door appearance.

And she was the newest addition to the Charming Police Department.

Chief Wayne Unser knew from the moment she walked into his precinct that she was going to be one hell of a handful. Admittedly her transfer had been a welcome relief as he thought back on the past few days. Losing Donna Winston in that drive by had left the town, Sons of Anarchy included, shaken and on edge. He was going to need whatever help he could get. Things weren't right in Charming and unfortunately he knew things were only just beginning to boil over.

Hale was quieter these days. He'd learned his lesson. Don't crawl into bed with the ATF.

With Bobby still locked away in Stockton until he had to be released there wasn't much the Sons could do for him but behave and not stir anything major up that'd give that ATF bitch Stahl a chance to keep him under further lock and key.

He was somewhat grateful that Lauren was a warm addition. She'd strode in that morning with a soft smile and had given him her full attention. Both Candy and her hit it off like wildfire, the two women didn't seem to mind they were the only females in the precinct - Candy had always been right at home among the boys and it seemed Lauren had been in a similar situation in LA.

She was pleasant to everyone she was introduced to; Hale was exceptionally nice to her and Wayne hadn't missed the way he'd almost scrambled out of his chair to stand where he'd laid eyes on her. Wayne had never understood why the kid didn't have a girl yet. He was good at his job, he lived in a nice place and he came from an old family.

It could spell disaster for the office but something told Wayne he wasn't going to need to reinforce the no dating between squad members. That was the last thing he needed.

Lauren had set up a desk near his office for the time being. He knew the demotion had to have been a bad blow to her, he'd heard from her former chief that she was good at her job, things just didn't work out in her favour that night.

Looking back over the whole situation Wayne decided to see how she could hold her own against his other boys. They were bound to run into her at some point. It would be better if he could give her an advanced heads up on them; didn't need her getting scared off cause of them.

"Madden, your with me," he said as he headed by her desk. She nodded grabbed her jacket, following him without hesitation.

"Where we going, Chief?"

"Got some business to take care of. Figured it would be good to introduce you to some more of the townsfolk."

* * *

Sitting in the care with Wayne was not as awkward as she'd have expected. He was a pretty chill chief towards his people, he could crack a joke here and there too and he didn't push for information on LA which she was kinda grateful for.

"Getting settled in the new place?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's small but the yard is big so least Gus has some space to run around now. It's quiet too, nothing like the city. Being born and bred in the city, you kind of get use to the noise you don't think much of it and then you come to a place like this. Waking up the last few mornings has been so surreal. I feel like I'd hear a pin drop down the hall it's so nice."

He chuckled. Charming was quiet, when their wasn't shit stirring beneath the surface. He only prayed that the shit stayed away for a while. He didn't need to have Hale and Clay breathing down his neck again. They were as bad as each other. Hale didn't realize Clay kept the drugs and prostitution out of the town and Clay didn't think Hale was going to make a worthwhile Chief come the time he was finally able to step down.

"So aside from that Funtown place I saw is there much to do around here or is it kinda make your own little fun projects?" she asked and he had to smile at her. She was quick.

"Funtown is alright. Had some trouble there a few weeks back, keep your eyes open if you go there but its a decent day out for the folk here. We ain't got much in the way of clubs and all that stuff-"

"I noticed. This place feels like its been kept back in time. It's a nice relief. Don't see places like this much these days. Get tired of all those bouncing clubs and busy streets in LA to be honest," she interjected.

He nodded and hit the indicator to pull into Teller-Morrow.

She leaned forward a little as her eyes landed on the massive line-up of bikes and Wayne hoped that this didn't turn out bad.

"Wow. Never would've thought this place would be biker central," she teased, smiling at him as he pulled into an empty spot on the lot. "So this is the other half of Charming you wanted to introduce me too?"

"Didn't want ya getting off on the wrong foot with them, darlin'," he admitted.

She laughed and unbuckled her belt before climbing out of the car.

* * *

Chibs looked up from where he, Happy, Tig, Juice and Kozik were all leaning over the hood of a station wagon. Piece of shit still wasn't running right. He'd have given the job to the prospect had they not needed to get it fixed before this afternoon.

"Maybe we should let Tiggy sweet talk it into purring like a kitten?" Kozik jeered which earned a round of laughter as they all called it quits on the piece of crap for a break.

As they headed out the door of the garage, all grabbing smokes and beers from the cooler sitting by the door. They were halfway across the lot when a patrol car pulled in. "Aye Christ what now?" he swore as Wayne climbed out of car. "Juicy boy, get Clay and the boys."

He heard Tig clap his hands together and chuckle devilishly suddenly and glanced at the Sgt. At Arms wondering what had him so attentive. Glancing back to the patrol car he saw it.

Climbing out of the front passenger seat was a blonde. A very new to town blonde. "Wonder if she's a present, for being so good and all?" Tig asked playfully, shaking his shoulders. Chibs chuckled while Happy leered and Kozik set to eyeing her from head to toe.

As they approached the boys, Chibs let his eyes take a similar route. She wasn't tall, even with a pair of heels on she'd be a small girl and the uniform was unflattering to say the least. Her face was pretty though, total girl next door vibe but by the way her eyes were scoping them out he had a feeling she was hardly from one of the neighboring towns.

"Tiggy's wondering if you bought him a present for behaving?" he joked to Wayne as the Chief stopped before them and the girl not far from his back.

She scoffed and muttered something and he cracked a smile. "What was that darlin'?" Happy asked. Her eyes widened a little, clearly taken back by Hap's abrupt gruffness.

She glanced at Wayne who just shrugged. "I said do I look like some biker slut?"

Tig cackled as Happy gave her the barest hint of a smirk. "Take off the uniform and we'll take a look at the merchandise doll," he teased back. "Or maybe you wanna play handcuffs with me. I got a set of my own back in my room."

By the wide eyed, open mouthed response she hadn't been expecting that to come out of him. Tig's cackle became a roar of laughter and Chibs had to smirk at the little blonde.

"I get you in handcuffs, old man and it'll be to throw your ass in a cell," she shot back, arms folded across her chest and Tig's pulled a face at her before nodding.

"I like you, doll. What's your name? I'm Tig."

He held a hand out to her and judging by the look on the deputy's face she was less than tempted to touch him. "Lauren. And I'm not shaking your hand. I'm likely to not get it back if I offer it over."

The boys all laughed. "Quick witted lass, ain't ya?" Chibs remarked and she finally glanced at him. Mother of Christ, the blue eyes were softer ones of Tig's intense gaze. She was smiling at him and he felt his heart pound a little faster in his chest at the sight. Pretty smile, awkward though.

"When I need to be."

The boys swung round as the club house door opened and the rest of the boys came strutting out to meet Unser and his new little deputy.

* * *

Sitting in her patrol car that night, Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the Sons of Anarchy this morning. Bunch of children. Eager lot too. The bald one with the snake tattoo on his head had been a little unnerving; his voice was so deep and gruff. She got the chills just remembering it.

Tig; tall, broad shoulders and curly dark hair was a little unstable by what she could tell. He was funny though, in a sleazy way. She had no doubt that he would be one of those guys who'd quite literally leave her handcuffed to a bed if she gave him the chance.

The big blonde guy with the tattoo on the side of his neck hadn't said much but the one with shaggy dark hair and the facial scars had left more of an impression and he'd barely spoken to her. The scars had been a little intimidating upon first glance. How did anyone get a Chelsea grin like that? Knives of course but who could've been that angry towards him to do that? And he had an accent as well. She hadn't heard enough from him to pick up its exact whereabouts but Scottish most likely by the way he used the term lass on her.

As they'd left once Unser had finished whatever business he'd had with them, she'd quickly put two and two together. "They're the reason there is no franchise and big business here." Wayne hadn't verbally answered. He'd just nodded and they hadn't said anything else for the rest of the drive back to the precinct.

Night patrol. Of course she was the newbie who'd get put on duty for this. Driving down the streets and outskirts of the city was a mundane task. Everyone was in bed in this town by now. There were no cars, no teenagers running wildly drunk round here.

It was so boring.

Least if she and Jacob had been on night patrol in LA they'd have at least been able to get some entertainment out of the streetwalkers.

Turning onto one of the back highways that led out of town, she turned the radio down low. It was hardly gonna be of any use unless something interesting came up and she honestly doubted that at twelve at night something would.

Lauren are so deep in thought, she wasn't paying attention to the road and therefore didn't see the car suddenly appear behind her. It's lights jumped to life so suddenly she was startled by the high beams and winced and rolled down the window. Assholes could go round her if they were in such a hurry.

As she glanced back at the car, she was a little worried by how quick it was gaining speed on the back of the patrol car. Years of driving in the city had gotten her use to near misses with idiot drivers but as she went to pull out of the cars way she wasn't prepared for when they accelerated that finally stretch and clipped the backside of the car. She hit the brakes and barely managed to save herself from hitting the tree line. She unbuckled her belt and scrambled out of the car.

"Assholes," she swore when she got a look at the back of car.

So much for nothing interesting going down. Kicking the back tyre when she found it had blown as well, she huffed. "Fucking peaches and cream."

What was she meant to do? She was five minutes out of town and she wasn't particularly fond of walking back in the middle of the dark.

Leaning back against the side of the car, she was startled out of her thoughts by the low rumble down the road. Straightening, she had one brief paralyzing moment of horror at the who could be on those bikes before they rode past and she saw the top rocker on the back of one. They were Sons.

She wondered if maybe they'd help her. Seeing the bikes slow and turn, she wanted to dance in joy at her luck. Bikers they may have been but they were helpful when it counted.

The lead bike pulled up before her and the engine died. When its rider pulled his helmet off she was surprised to find herself staring down the Son with the facial scars.

"Bit late for hitch-hiking, darlin'," he teased lightly with an easy smile.

Lauren chuckled a little and then reached back to kick the tyre and pointed to the back of the car. "Not my idea. Some asshole clipped the back of the car and I'm not sure what happened to blow the tyre." He nodded while standing up from his bike and approaching her.

He crouched down and ran a hand along the tyre. Her eyes followed his hand and she felt something in low in her belly warm as she thought about how that hand might feel running up along her side like it was that tyre now.

"I'll call Hap. He'll be a little pissed bout getting pulled away from his sweetbutt but we can get it back to the garage," he said, glancing up at her.

Lauren offered him a smile. "Thank you so much."

He nodded and straightened up. "Sack, make the call to Hap."

She was a little confused by the names but figured the little ginger hand guy sitting on the other Harley was "Sack". "Sure thing."

He set about doing what he was told and she was a little taken back when the closer Son lifted himself up on the back of the patrol car and lit a smoke. "So Angel, get a look at the plates on your attacker?"

Her head snapped round at the terminology, only a little blush covering her cheeks at the endearing nickname of Angel before her brain registered attacker. She left attackers behind in LA, she came here for the low crime rate so she could pass through her demotion without much trouble.

Lauren sighed heavily. "No. Sorry, they came up fast. I thought they were gonna go round me. They didn't even have any lights on until they were right on me."

He nodded while taking a drag on his smoke. "What's your name by the way?" He glanced at her and she smiled a little. "Didn't get much in the way of names from everyone today."

"Chibs."

What in the-

She nodded. Had to be a nickname. Didn't MC clubs give their members nicknames to dissociate themselves from their normal lives or something like that? "Thanks Chibs."

"Ain't no problem Angel. Wouldn't leave a pretty face stranded in the middle of the night."


End file.
